


little knife

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Candy, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: She moves swiftly through the shadows. She’s tiny, and fast, and that works to her advantage. When the girl was little, she used to work in the circus, a performer on the tightrope. Such work makes her nimble beyond belief at the age of sixteen.She works for a bratva in the lower parts of the town of Kassak. It’s a place where only criminals can roam the streets without fear of getting robbed at gunpoint. She’d grown elsewhere as a kid but she can’t quite remember where. All she remembered was her boss who told her everything. Who she needed to kill, when she needed to kill, and that she would earn a large sum of money afterwards. The girl doesn’t quite remember her name either. She’s referred to as “little spider” and “soul taker”.





	little knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werewolf_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Queen/gifts).



She moves swiftly through the shadows. She’s tiny, and fast, and that works to her advantage. When the girl was little, she used to work in the circus, a performer on the tightrope. Such work makes her nimble beyond belief at the age of sixteen.

 

She works for a bratva in the lower parts of the town of Kassak. It’s a place where only criminals can roam the streets without fear of getting robbed at gunpoint. She’d grown elsewhere as a kid but she can’t quite remember where. All she remembered was her boss who told her everything. Who she needed to kill, when she needed to kill, and that she would earn a large sum of money afterwards. The girl doesn’t quite remember her name either. She’s referred to as “little spider” and “soul taker”. 

 

“You’re to kill the Merchant’s boy.” Plutt says one day. A boy. Meaning someone her age or younger. She doesn’t quite know how to feel about that. “His name is Ben Solo, he’s eighteen, and quite a threat to our business. Your reward for proof of his death will be quite high. I trust you can deliver.” 

 

“I can.” Is all she says. 

 

She gets ready that night. 

 

She makes a habit to hide out on rooftops, so she’s made herself familiar with them, except for the house of the Merchant’s boy. The head of the Merchant’s monopoly in Kassak was spearheaded by none other than Leia Organa herself, now the wealthiest woman in the city who was willing to speak up against the corruption and violence people like herself were committed to. Her rooftop was one that Rey knew she would struggle to remember. It was ornate and intricately made, resembling that of Kassak churches with angels and intricately carved gold and weird trivial things that didn’t actually need to be on roofs. She would be able to remember it though. She always had. Rey made her way to the rooftop across from the Merchant’s household and took a perch, pair of rusty binoculars in hand. 

 

She could see the boy in his room from where she was. If she was a good enough sharpshooter, she would be able to kill him from where she was. But she needed proof. A finger or something. Plus, she would never be able to hit him from this distance anyway.

 

The girl focused in on the boy as he sat at the window writing, using what looked to be some fancy sort of calligraphy set that seemed silly and old fashioned now. He seemed like a harmless enough individual,  _ What did her son get into to warrant her needing to kill him?  _ She usually didn’t question such things, but it was nagging at her. 

 

That’s when she sees it. 

 

He looks up, and directly at her.  _ No. He can’t see her from here. That’s impossible. _ But she's certain of it. He closed the curtains, and Rey made a break for it.  _ He knew she was watching.  _

 

* * *

 

The first time he saw her she was on a perch, staring at him through the window. He had heard of her before, The First Order called her many names. The raven on the roof, the spider. She was just a girl. 

 

The next time he saw her was on official business. He was told to kill her.  _ How would he kill someone who was always watching from above?  _

 

Simple. 

 

He would draw her out. She needed to kill him, but he would kill her first. She was up on the rooftop staring down at him again. 

 

“I know you're watching,” She said nothing. She didn’t attempt anything. Just watched. “I can’t stay here and wait for you to kill me forever, girl. It’s cold and I want to get out of this alleyway.”

 

“You’re a broken boy, Ben Solo.” The girl said. “May judgement come upon you.” There was a long pause, and for a second he thought the girl was completely gone. That's where he was mistaken. She landed on top of him.  _ So not fair.  _ He pushed her off. The girl was light, and Ben now knew he had both a height and weight advantage on her. 

 

She was gone again. Moving through the shadows of the alley faster than a bullet. That’s when he heard it. The small scrape of a cloth slipper against the cobbled pavement. She brought a knife down hard and he hissed when she drew blood. 

 

He turned, not wanting to give up so easily. He made a right arc that connected with the girl’s jaw, nearly flattening her to the floor. She got up before he could even take a step forward, her hood off and her nose bleeding. 

 

He stopped. Despite the fact that she had just tried to kill him, she might have just been the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She used the moment of hesitation to her advantage, striking again and connecting with the side of his stomach.  _ May judgement come down upon you.  _

 

He was forced to hit back, pinning her to the wall of the alleyway after several minutes of back and forth. “Drop the knife,” he growled. She held steadfast. He would just have to make sure she didn’t distract him. “What’s your name?” 

 

“I have many names.” Such a pretentious answer. 

 

“Your real one,” 

 

“Why in gods name would I tell you that?” She spat. It was a good point. 

 

“I want to know the name of the girl who’s trying to kill me,” He replied. “A simple enough wish.” Ben shouldn’t have been surprised when she spat at him. He recoiled, letting her down, about to wipe the saliva off of his face when her foot came down on his and he screamed in pain. She brought her knife up in a cruel arc and he swore for a moment he went blind, falling to the ground in the alleyway as his face burned. 

 

_ What had she done to him? _

 

“If you live, I’ll be back.” She said. She left him for dead. 

 

The next time he saw her, he was older, stronger. He still had her mark. It’d been what had cast him out of his mother’s care ultimately. 

 

She was dancing for the bratva she worked for. Kylo hated it. He remembered how she’d disappeared from the rooftops, and he wondered if this was why. Was she forced to dance for men’s eyes when she hadn’t brought home proof of his death all those years ago? He’d kind of hoped that she hadn’t. 

 

Kylo bought a room with her. 

 

It took a few minutes but she came in, closing the door behind her. She’d immediately regretted that decision. “You,” She hissed. 

 

“Me,” Kylo replied, rolling his eyes. “Do me a favor and try not to kill me while you’re wearing that.” He pointed to the ridiculously revealing dress the girl had been forced to wear.

 

“Why are you here?” She asked.

 

“I was originally planning on killing you to be honest, but…” Kylo looked the girl up and down. Her body was nicer than he thought it would be. He thought there would at least be more scars… “Honestly I would rather a worthy opponent like you die by my hand some place a little less…” 

 

“Filthy?” Rey supplied. 

 

“Yes, filthy.” 

 

“Charming.” The spider of Kassak rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “I am not dancing for you.” 

 

“Shame,” 

 

“Pig,” Kylo wasn’t quite sure what to do.

 

“Who is your boss?” He asked. 

 

“Unkar Plutt, shouldn’t you know this?”

“I don’t even know your real name.” It was almost as if she had forgotten that. “Anyways, that’s not the point. I’m going to buy your indenture to him.”

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m buying your indenture out from the man.” He didn’t know quite what he was saying, or what he was getting into, he was sure. The girl stood there, her eyes wide. 

 

“What would be the point?”

 

“Work for me instead,”

 

“Under the First Order?”

 

“Under me.” He said. 

 

“I gave you that scar.”

 

“I won’t make you dance for these men. You were happy out on those rooftops, right? I could use the legendary spider of Kassak by my side. We’d make quite a team together.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Does there have to be a why?” Someone knocked on the door. 

 

“Hey, is tha’ little man whore in there done? I want a turn.” 

 

Kylo got up, ready to go out there and knock someone flat on their ass when she said, “To be honest I don’t want to work again. I just want to go home.” With that she opened the door, and motioned for him to go out.

 

“At least tell me your name.” 

 

“Rey,” She said. “Now, go.”

 

* * *

 

This man that she had been tasked to kill had just asked her to work for him. She’s not sure why, considering the amount of pain she’d caused him, but all the same he had done it. The man now went by the name of Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren was not the type of man that would offer those sort of deals. Especially out of kindness. 

 

Rey sighed as she thought about. Her shift was over. 

 

Her world had been confined to private rooms and a small tiny bed and less pay, plus a shot to her confidence. It had been a while since she had climbed like she used to, and she missed it with all of her heart. Hearing him offer her a chance to do that again had momentarily made her heart sore. Then she remembered who he was, and what would most likely happen under his employment. 

 

Death. 

 

Destruction. 

 

The man was irrational and had a habit of disposing with those who worked with him. 

 

_ Even if she had accepted, she might not be able to climb like she once did.  _ Rey closed her eyes and tried to sleep the best she could that night, but she found that her mind kept going back to one thought.  _ What if?  _

 

Rey woke up to a knock at her door. Plutt was screaming for her to get up. She did, putting a robe over herself. What time was it? Rey walked outside to see Kylo standing in front of her next to Plutt in a suit. “Are you sure you want this one? She’s a bit runty.” Rey could tell that Kylo was trying to keep himself from smashing Plutt’s blobby head in.

 

“I want her. I gave you the money, now leave us.” Once he left, Kylo began to speak again, “Gather what possessions you-” Rey hit him, and hit him hard. She was robbed of the satisfaction of seeing him bleed though. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

 

“You bought me!” 

 

“I didn’t buy you, I just paid off your indenture like I said I was going to.” 

 

“I am not working for you, Ren. No means no.” Kylo blinked several times. “Do you hear me?” 

 

“You want to go home?” 

 

“My home is nowhere. I was stolen a long time ago.”

 

“Then do you want to find a home?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then gather your things, Rey. Come with me.” Rey had no more than one pair of normal clothes and a knife to her name. She got dressed and went back into the hallway, following him out into the street and away from the bratva. The girl could feel something being lifted off of her back. All the barren days in her room, all the days spent pleasing grimey men who she didn’t know were gone. She was in the streets of lower Kassak again, during the time of the Spring festival. It wasn’t much of anything compared to the festivals in the richer, more corrupt parts of the town, but she still liked seeing the bunches of flowers out in peddler’s carts. “Are you hungry?” Kylo asked after a while. She hadn’t remembered when she had eaten last. Rey guessed that she had trained herself to forget so it would hurt less.

 

“Yes,” She answered. That’s when she spotted a cart with candied persimmons and other fruits.” She pointed to the cart, and Kylo got the message. 

 

“What would you like?”

 

“A candied persimmon.” She knew that she should feel bad to ask him for things, but she hadn’t had such a sweet in a long time, that the want outweighed her shame. He bought it for her willingly and she ate it as they walked the pebbled streets. Men and women were bustling about. All shady figures. They were in tattered dress, some covered in soot from chimneys that they undoubtedly climbed down when they robbed houses. It was irrational of Rey to feel afraid, considering what she was capable, but she was a little uneasy. She sucked on her candied persimmon and moved a little closer to Kylo as they moved down the street. 

 

“Your room is two streets down,” He said. 

 

“I do not want to work for you,” She said again. He stopped next to her. 

 

“I know that, but believe it or not I’m doing this as a favor for you. So you will work for me!” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“For one year.”

 

One year.

 

“And you have my word at the end of that year, your debt will be paid and you will be given a hefty reward for your service. You can leave. You can find a home. You never have to see Kassak again.” 

 

“Why?” She swallowed, trying to see if there was some sort of reason to this madness. Maybe there was none. She watched as Kylo’s eyes flickered up and down her body, and then to her lips, as she sucked on the last part of her candied persimmon. “Oh,” She breathed. Kylo tore his eyes off of her. 

 

“Come on.” He said. “We need to get you to your room.” 

 

* * *

 

Rey’s room was probably bigger than anything she’d had in years, as Kylo suspected. He could confirm it in her face when she entered. It was a lot nicer too. A large king size bed with creamy sheets and fluffy pillows. He had prestocked her wardrobe with things that would most likely fit her, and feel comfortable too. In a box next to her bed, climbing tools, a new knife, and a small revolver. “This is too much,” Rey said. 

 

“It’s no problem,” He said. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I’m sure.” 

 

“Thank you,” 

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

“How can I repay you?” Her voice cracked, just a little. Kylo looked her up and down again. 

 

“Just work when you are asked to work, and that will be enough.”

 

* * *

 

The first time Rey worked for Kylo, she was fascinated to see how he negotiated. She was up in the turrets of the Black Card Casino, watching Kylo meet with a number of different characters. 

 

She was supposed to act as his guard, to a meeting where he was supposed to have no guard. None of them seemed particularly hostile at first, so Rey found herself staring at the other people. The Black Card was a variety of different characters. Drunkards. Debt Sharks. The works. An interesting bunch to observe. 

 

That's when she saw it. There was a man casing out the place, looking furtively through the crowd for  _ someone.  _ That was when he set eyes on Kylo. Rey watched closely, getting ready to attack if need be. She needed to find a way to take out this man that wouldn’t draw attention to her, or to Kylo, in anyway possible. 

 

Rey moved as quickly as she could as she saw the man fingering a revolver in his pocket. The girl grabbed one of the ropes that held up the ceiling. It’d been a while since she’d hung a man, but she remembered the steps well enough. She waited until he was pressed up against the wall, away from people to make her move. He didn’t even see her coming. He didn’t make any noise. 

 

Kylo saw her though, and had to keep himself from smiling. Rey looked up, hoping to god that the rope she’d tied didn’t snap. Someone would notice a man hanging from the ceiling eventually. Until then, she would be fine.

* * *

 

Kylo knocked on Rey’s door. “Rey? It’s Kylo, can I come in?” Rey opened the door. 

 

“Sorry,” Rey said, “Was asleep. What do you need?” Kylo stopped. She was disheveled in a way that Kylo found endearing, and a little surprising considering how disciplined she usually looked. 

 

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” 

 

“For the work you did today. You uh...did good.” God, Kylo was such an idiot. Rey nodded, grinning at his awkwardness. 

 

“Do you want to come in?” 

 

“C-can I?” 

 

“I’m the one that just invited you in.” She giggled. He nodded as she let him in, closing the door behind her. Rey had lit her room with the few candles that he’d given her. The curtains didn’t stop the moonlight from flooding through the curtains. “Did business go well?” 

 

“It went fine.” It was just now that Kylo realized that Rey was wearing a silk robe and nothing else. 

 

“You look tense,” 

 

“To be honest, I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”  Rey laughed and sat down by on her bed. “I just- I wanted to say thank you.” 

 

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” Rey said, “Don’t normally talk to people this long do you?” 

 

“How’d you know?” 

 

“It’s pretty easy to tell.” 

 

Kylo decided it would be best to sit down across from her on the bed, taking off his shoes before crossing his legs. “It’s kind of weird how we were trying to kill each other a few years earlier and now you’re working for me, right? It’s not just me that’s weirded out by that.” Rey raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You were the one that was so insistent on hiring me, Ren.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t regret that either. I’m just… having you by my side is better than I ever could’ve imagined.”  _ You’re a fucking assassin, asshole. Why are you so nervous around this girl?  _ Around Rey. His equal. She looked happier than she had with Plutt, and seeing her happy did things to him that he couldn’t quite describe. 

 

“It’s only been a day, Kylo.”

 

“Still,”

 

“You’re weird.”

* * *

The next day, Rey waited for orders, but there was nothing. Kylo did come over to give her food, which she readily accepted, but for the most part she was left to her own devices. She climbed the rooftops and observed the town for the first time in a while. 

 

Something about that was extremely liberating. 

 

She had Kylo to thank for that. 

 

That night he came to her again. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?” He asked. 

 

“Is that your conversation starter?” Rey grinned. 

 

“You know I’m bad at it.” 

 

“Green,” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Green is my favorite color, Kylo.” 

 

“Oh,” He said. 

 

“Why are you here?” 

 

“Can’t I just...want to see you? Can I come in? It’s cold out here.” Rey let him in again. It was hard to figure out Kylo’s motives at first, if it was just something sexual or some sort of business proposition. Now she knew… he was lonely. The sexual part was there too, definitely, but his expectations were so low that he probably didn’t expect that of her. It would be up to Rey to make the first move. 

 

“So is there any business you need my help with?” 

 

“Tomorrow,” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“A debt has not been paid, I’m sure you would be more than persuasive when you go to collect it.” Rey couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll uh- give you more details tomorrow though, but it’s late and I need to ask you a question.” 

 

“Oh?” 

  
  
  


“Yeah,” 

 

“And… it is?”

 

“Right, sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to-” 

 

“Have sex?”

 

“Dinner?” Rey cocked her head to the side. “Wait, did you say…” Rey nodded. “I was at least going to take you to dinner first before I asked.” 

 

“Charming.”

 

“So, what’s your answer?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo was about to ask which question she meant to say yes to when Rey kissed him. It was a small, brief kiss, one to test the waters. His lips were softer than what she had thought they would be. His movements softer too. She had caught him at a time where he was vulnerable. Rey broke it off. “Sorry.” She said. “I’ve never done that before.” 

 

Kylo was left in a daze for about a millisecond before he said, “Can we do a raincheck on dinner?” 

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow,” Kylo agreed. Just then, he kissed her. This time more passionately, eager to please her. Rey’s hands went to his shirt as she started to work at unfastening each button. The cold air didn’t help her stiff fingers much as she moved, but Kylo got the hint and helped her the rest of the way before she pulled her own nightgown off. “You sure you want to do this?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I chickened out of a sex scene but I'm bad at smut and didn't want to ruin it so here. Hope you like!


End file.
